Through the Wind Calls Home
by BananaBabe1818
Summary: Kidnapped as a child, the teenage Dragonborn must undergo must go through intense physical, emotional, and psychological damage and trials to bring peace to Skyrim-the place she grew up. Who will she side with when she discovers her family has moved from Cyrodiil to the cold landscape. Follow her throughout the story to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"My Jarl, there is someone here to see you," Falk Firebeard said respectfully to Elisif the Fair. "Someone I highly recommend having as an ally."

"Who is it, Falk?" the young woman laughed.

A young girl no older than seventeen ascended the steps with golden blonde hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, tan skin scarred and burned, and hazel green eyes that could pierce the toughest of armors sheathed her sword. "Hello, my Jarl," she greeted, going down to her knee and bowing her head. "My name is Anna. I am the Dragonborn."

Elisif inhaled sharply. "Dragonborn? The General wasn't lying when he said that you were real."

"No, ma'am."

"What can I help you with, Dragonborn?"

"If you don't already know I am an Imperial. But I have lived in Skyrim all of my life and help others in any way I could, but now I am in need of a home in case there is someone who needs a place to stay until further accommodations are made. I will do anything you ask of me to have a home," she explained. She carefully glanced up to gauge her reaction.

A scoff of surprise escaped the older woman's lips before she could suppress it. "The Dragonborn has no home?"

"No, ma'am," she whispered. "When I helped people I would refuse their gold because I would be fine in the forests, but they had families to take care of. I only wanted them to be safe."

The Jarl's heart clenched in empathy. She could see the toughness in her eyes from years of distrust and fear. The Dragonborn had probably seen terrors even General Tullius could never even fathom. "Of course. Falk, give her the empty manor and have it fully furnished. Dragonborn, would you like to stay in my palace until it is ready?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I must speak with General Tullius about joining the Legion. I apologize."

"Do not fret," she giggled. "Farewell, Dragonborn."

The girl turned to leave but stopped before she reached the stairs. "It's Anna."

She nodded. "My apologies, Anna."


	2. Chapter 2

Anna left the Blue Palace and pulled her Guildmater hood over her head to block out the cold winds. The Skyrim weather was something she was completely used to after living in the woods all of her life, but a snow storm was coming in and even her dragon soul and blood could not warm her entirely. When she was younger, she did not know how she could stand the cold so easily and told herself she was just lucky…but now she knew. It was the same reason she had an enormous destiny at the age of seventeen. She only wanted to find her parents and reunite with them. Anna only wanted some place to call home. She sat outside the pub and watched the snow fall down upon the city and laid a soft layer on the ground. She smiled softly and listened to the small talk of the citizens. "Dragonborn?" a voice interrupted.

She turned around to see General Tullius standing with a red cloak shielding him from the flurry. "Hello, sir!" she smiled, standing up and shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you under better circumstances."

He took a seat across from her and stared out at the city like she did beforehand. "I apologize for what happened at Helgen. You were there by accident and I shouldn't have ordered for you to be executed with the Stormcloaks. But you were crossing the border illegally which begs the question: where were you going?"

He stared at her intently and waited patiently while she thought of what to say to him. "I'm originally from Cryodiil, but I was kidnapped at a young age and wanted to find my parents and let them know I was alive. I should've done it the correct way, but I just didn't have the money." She glared down at her hands and kept her tears at bay. "I just want my parents to be proud of me for what I've become. I want my family again."

He nodded in understanding and studied her face. Scars and burns littered her face and seemed to travel down her body. "How old were you when you were taken?" he inquired.

"I was only four," she answered. "The bandits stuffed me into a bag and put me on a ship to Skyrim. I don't really remember what happened after that, but the next thing I knew all their bodies laid bloodied and lifeless, it was snowing, and I had little to no clothes on. I spent my time learning how to use a sword and a bow. Once I was confident enough I would take on jobs to help people out without any pay."

"Wow," he whispered. "You were so young… I can't imagine anyone being able to survive through all of that and still offer to help people without recompense. And the cold Skyrim winter months…how did you live through it?"

She smiled softly and winked at the General. "I didn't know before but I think it it's the dragon blood in me."

Tullius' head was thrown back as a laugh escaped his mouth. "Who would've known?"

"Not me, that's for sure. So…what can I help you with?"

"I came in hopes that I could recruit you to join the Empire?"

"How funny," she told him. "I was going to relax for a bit before going to speak to you about joining."

"Oh, good. I actually have a job for you. Jarl Elisif's grandfather-a high General in Cyrodiil- is in a camp on the lower west side of High Hrogthar. The camp has reported seeing Stormcloak soldiers in the area and we believe that Ulfric plans to kill him to set an example. I need you to go there and make sure he arrives to Solitude in safety."

She stuck out her hand for him to shake once more. "I promise that he will be here."

* * *

Anna knelt behind a group of trees in her armor that Sapphire had given her so that had matching outfits when they went on a mission together. She was nearing closer to the camp and was thankful the color allowed her to blend in to the environment. She carefully entered the camp and approached one to the guards to make sure he hadn't seen any Stormcloaks. "No, ma'am."

"And who are you?" a deep voice called out. Anna turned to look at the General; he had the type of power that people would always stop what they were doing. Although he stood tall, she saw the tiredness in his eyes and face. "I'm waiting," he growled.

"My name is Anna: I was sent by General Tullius to assure your arrival to Solitude goes well," she saluted.

He laughed humorlessly. "And what is so special about you? Can't you see I have a whole camp for that sole reason?" he gestured to the camp around them."

She contained her annoyance. She was aware people only knew the stories about the Dragonborn's adventures; nothing about who they were beforehand. But that didn't stop it from hurting her. She hadn't met anyone that cared about her on her past and figured she never would. "I am the Dragonborn, sir."

The older man visibly tensed up as his eyes widened. "So the legends are true?"

She nodded. "Every one."

"You must forgive me…Had I any idea who you were I would've been nicer." A blush crept up his cheeks as he sputtered an apology.

His face turned even redder when the Dragonborn sighed in disappointment, looked up at him disapprovingly, and spoke the wisest thing he'd ever heard. "You should be nice to everyone you meet no matter what they look like. And the title they hold makes no difference: the person has a _name_. A _life_. Treat them as such."

Flabbergasted, the general bowed his head in shame. "I apologize…Anna."

"It's quite alright. Now, because of the threat I suggest we leave within the hour. Do you need any help clearing out?"

Before he could respond, the sound of an arrow being let loose reached Anna's ears. Instinctively, she pushed the man out of the way only to have to arrow pierce her arm and imbed itself in her shoulder. A cry of pain escaped her lips as she used her body to block any more arrows from hitting the general. "Are you okay?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"We need reinforcements!" he yelled. But none came. Instead, Stormcloaks came with their blades pressed against the Imperial Soldiers' necks. "By the eight."

A rebel dressed in a Stormcloak officer's uniform stepped out from behind a tree. "Very good, Dragonborn, but your protection will be in vain; we will kill this general and General Tullius." He paused. "Step aside," he ordered.

"Anna," the general said softly, resting his hand on her good shoulder. "I'm a dying man. My life is not as important as yours." He walked past her and approached the officer. "Do what you must."

Nodding, the Stormcloak soldier unsheathed his sword.

" _Take me instead_!" a voice yelled out. Everyone turned, wide-eyed, towards Anna who gripped the arrow and broke it, still leaving half of it still in her shoulder. "I believe that Ulfric Stormcloak would love to be in possession of the Dragonborn instead of a simple general; regardless of who his granddaughter is."

All Stormcloak eyes were on the officer; all Imperial eyes were on her. "What are you doing?" the general hissed.

Ignoring him, she stood tall and walked forward. "I will turn myself over to the Stormcloaks if those in the camp are spared."

"Very well," the man nodded. He took chains and a cloth out of his bag and bound and gagged her. "If any of you try to follow I will break my promise and _strike you down_."


	3. Chapter 3

Story: Through the Wind Calls Home

Rating: T

Pairings: Female Dragonborn/Tullius

Summary: The Dragonborn has had such a tough life and only wants what's best for everyone. But some people have other things in mind for her to be the one to be happy.

 _Dragonborn gets imprisoned by the Stormcloaks_

The doors to Castle Dour burst open to reveal Elisif's grandfather and a small group of soldiers. Tullius and Rikke- both of whom were pacing- noticed a certain person was missing. "Where is the Dragonborn?"

"She is with the enemy," the general announced sadly.

Rikke stepped back in surprise. "What do you mean? What happened?" she asked.

One of the soldiers spoke up. "She turned herself over to the Stormcloaks in exchange for our lives, sir."

Tullius found himself unable to breathe and plopped down into the chair. "Why did she do such a thing?" he muttered. He knew she was the Dragonborn, but to sacrifice herself in such a manner seemed somewhat irresponsible.

"She is very brave, Tullius. But we need to get her back and soon."

"I assure you we value the Dragonborn deeply and everyone would give their life for her safety."

The man sighed and looked at Tullius with a strange expression. "Do you know her name?"

Tullius-as well as Rikke- was silent. How was he supposed to know? He didn't hear her name at Helgen, she only came to him for orders before going off to do them. "No," he muttered. "I don't."

The general dropped his head and shooed away the other soldiers. "She is wise beyond her years, Tullius. Keep that in mind."

Anna could no longer feel the tips of her fingers. The soldiers did not allow her to make herself warm in any way, shape, or form. The cold got progressively worse and she soon realized they were heading to Windhelm-the heart of the rebellion. She was still gagged, which she understood, but the chains were so cold they were beginning to burn her skin.

They shoved her into the city right on the stone steps. Angrily, she looked up just as a Nord pushed a Dark Elf against the walls of the city. "Come to spy on us, huh? Well, think again!"

The woman braced for a hit, but instead heard the man's face slam into the ground. Anna had roundhouse kicked him from behind and moved to block the dark elf from harm. "Dragonborn, stand down!" the officer commanded. "Or I will be forced to put an arrow through your gullet."

The woman behind her yelled in fear. "Please, don't hurt her!"

"Dragonborn, _stand down_."

The young girl turned to look over her shoulder and made sure she was okay before relaxing the tension in her muscles. The doors of the Palace of Kings opened to reveal Ulfric Stormcloak sitting on his throne with a bored look. "What is this?" he inquired. "Why is Elisif's grandfather not dead?"

"I think you'll be most pleased, sir." The officer roughly pulled off her cowl as well as her ponytail which caused her blonde hair to fall in ripples to the middle of her back. "We have the Dragonborn, sir."

Everyone in the room gaped. She even heard someone drop food. Ulfric was halfway out of his seat. _Doesn't look very bored anymore_ she thought bitterly. "How?"

"She was foolish and offered herself in exchange for the lives of those inside the camp." Anna could almost hear the smugness on his face.

"Take her to the dungeons. I will be there shortly," he ordered while glancing over at Galmor Stone-Fist.

The officer once again shoved her in many directions until she was shackled to the floor of a cell. She tried to take in her surrounding out in the hall, but could do no more than squat. Giving up on straining against the chains, Anna thought of her home in Solitude and remembered all the orphans she had adopted. She tried to make a noise loud enough to get a guard's attention, but they either couldn't hear her or were simply ignoring her. Tears slid down her cheeks as she thought of how all kids had been sobbing when she didn't return within an hour after going hunting. She stayed with them for as long as she could and if she was to be absent for more than a day Lydia would take charge.

After what seemed like forever, Ulfric approached the door of the cell. "My guards tell me you've been trying to get their attention…what is it?" She gave him an incredulous look before making a noise that sounded like _really_. "Oh, of course." He unlocked the door and carefully untied the cloth with nimble fingers. When the cloth fell into her lap, Ulfric took a seat in front of her. "So?"

"I have kids," she mumbled. "I took them off the streets and gave them a place to sleep, clothes to wear, food to eat, somewhere to keep warm and dry. They worry about me. I need someone to make sure they are okay in Solitude."

Ulfric sighed and rubbed at his temples. "I can't send any of my men in to that city; you must know this."

She was becoming desperate. "Then let me write a letter to General Tullius! You can read what I say… I know we're enemies, but _please_."

Another tear slid down her pink cheeks and the Jarl instinctively leaned forward and brushed it away with the pad of his thumb. Eyes wide, the Dragonborn looked up and stared deeply into his eyes. "Very well," he sighed. I will be back in a moment."

Within five minutes, Ulfric had returned with parchment, and ink well, and a quill. He laid the three items before her. "Uh…I can't write."

The man groaned. "Taking off the gag was dangerous enough, but now I am supposed to trust you enough not to attack?"

A light chuckle escaped her lips which confused him. "I'm better with a bow and arrow and then a sword and shield. If it came down to a brawl between you and me that settled the Civil War… the stormcloaks would rule."

Ulfric's hearty laugh echoed inside her cell and startled the guards nearby. "I'll keep that in mind, Dragonborn."

"General Tullius, sir, there's a Stormcloak soldier waiting with a letter for you," Rikke said with urgency. He was standing next to Elisif inside the Blue Palace. He'd never seen her this stressed before. "What if it is about the Dragonborn? You don't think he's been so rash as to kill her, do you?"

The floor surged upwards, but he forced himself to stay calm. "We won't know till we read the letter. Send him in."

An older gentleman in Stormcloak gear confidently strode into the Blue Palace and ascended the staircase. "This is for you," he sneered hatefully.

Rikke moved to stand between the man and Elisif; ready to protect her should he attack. "Is that all?"

He nodded and strode away.

With shaking hands, Tullius opened the letter to read aloud…

Tullius,

This is of the utmost importance that I only entrust to a select few that consists of one of my Housecarls, Elisif, Rikke, and yourself. I have several children living in my manor in Solitude who have not seen me for a while and I worry they miss me dearly. The Housecarl that knows is named Lydia from Whiterun. I am asking for you to take care of them in case I am to pass while absent from them. If you are unable, please find them a home with loving, caring families. One would hope that I am to escape, but the chances are slim. Ulfric Stormcloak has agreed that if I am to perish he would send my body to Solitude where further Imperial traditions would take place. I have enjoyed my time with you and everyone I have served and hope honor comes to all of us. Thank you, Tullius, for being someone I can consider a friend.

Sincerely,

Anna

The entire room was silent as everyone's minds thought about the letter. _Her name is Anna_ Tullius thought with remorse. _Why did I have to find out in such a horrid way_?A grim and bitter thought entered his mind. _Because I care for her. You're life has been troubling…might as well add something else to the list._ "We have to go to her manor," Rikke stated, breaking the silence and unintentionally scaring everyone.

Elisif stood. "I will join you."

The General, Legate, and Jarl hurried down the road and entered Proudspire Manor to hear crying from the upstairs. They entered the master bedroom to see six children sitting on the bed and holding tightly to each other for comfort. Upon the intrusion, a brown-haired boy pulled out a glass dagger and shielded his sisters and brothers. "Who are you? And I know how to use this! My Ma taught me!"

Elisif stepped forward and knelt in front of the bed. "We are friends of your mother's. She sent for us to take care of you until she can come home. What is your name?"

"Hroar," he told her hesitantly. "This is Lucia, Aeta, Sissel, Blaise, and Samuel."

She smiled and waved at the children. "My name is Elisif. This is Tullius and Rikke."

A young girl wearing a green dress stepped forward. "Do you know where our mama is?"

The adults exchanged a look and Tullius kneeled in front of her with a smile. "Doing something very important. She wanted you to come with us until she comes back."

The children ran out and into the room next to the one they previously occupied. They came out carrying bags with what they assumed were necessities. "Mama always made sure we were ready to run if the need arose," Sissel explained.


End file.
